Family Ties
by Graceful-Ashes
Summary: Castiel was adopted by the Winchester's as a baby, the whole family treats him as if he was their own blood. As Cas grows older and progresses through out puberty he starts to have strange dreams about his brother Dean. Not wanting to ruin the relationship he has with his big brother, he does his best to ignore them.
1. Chapter 1

_Thia is an idea that's been in my head a while tried to push it away but it wasn't having it. Honestly though I've written quite a bit of this while I was WiFiless on holiday and I have no idea where I'm going with it so I may not get around to finishing it. The first few chapters are badly written even for my standards I wrote them while I was sleep deprived on the plane but I can't be bothered to change them because then I'll want to change even more and even more and I'll just end up getting frustrated, so i'm not even going to try. Sam and Cas seem quite immature in the beginning but all the characters become more mature and in character as the story progresses, like I said I was sleep deprived._

 _Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I've been over the first bit several times and I still keep finding mistakes. Sorry about that._

* * *

Dean Winchester stirred and blinked open his eyes to see his little brother, Castiel, staring at him, only inches from his face.

"Good morning, Dean" Cas smiled up at him.

"M'ning" Dean mumbles back while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

When Dean finally finds the motivation to get up, he heads down stairs with only a "So, breakfast...",Cas following closely behind.

The youngest brother, Sam, is already sat at the counter eating oatmeal like he actually likes the stuff, which, well he does. Dean on the other hand, ruffles Sam's hair, ignoring the bitch face sent his way, and heads over to the cupboard to pull out a frying pan intending on having a good ol' bacon sandwich for breakfast.

He glances at Cas who's leaning on the opposite side of the oven.

"What's it gonna be, Cas? You on my side or his today?" Nodding his head in Sam's direction.

A guilty look crosses Cas' face and he chews on his lip before mumbling "I don't like oatmeal"

Dean can't help but smile at Cas' nervous behaviour, as if his choice of breakfast might upset him some how; the kid's loyal to a fault. "Yeah, I know. Are you rice crispies or bacon?"

Cas still looks hesitant "Lucky charms?" Dean raises an eyebrow at that. "If that's what you want. You decided to switch it up today or somethin'?"

"Yes" is all the response Cas gives, his eyes still guiltily flicking between Dean's and the floor.

"Alright kiddo" Dean ruffles Cas' hair in a similar fashion to Sam's and offers an affectionate smile.

"You never make me breakfast" Sam chimes in, a petulant pout on his lips.

"Well that's 'cause you get up at an ungodly hour, nerd." Dean teases.

"I don't get up that early! Besides I've only been up for half an hour today." Sam argues.

"Alright fine, I'll make you breakfast tomorrow as long as you wait 'til I get up like Cas does, happy?" Dean knows Sam's only messing with him but he suddenly feels kind of guilty and wants to make up for it. Although at ages 12 and 14 they are more than capable of making breakfast themselves.

"Fine" Sam grins at him.

Cas who quietly watched the whole exchange, speaks up. "Dean, may I borrow one of your t-shirts today?"

Dean turns his attention to Cas and smirks "Why? Are yours too dorky?" The teasing stops short when he sees Cas' shoulders slump and his head hang low. "Hey" Dean says softly, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder "if anyone's giving you a hard time at school, you know you can tell me right?" Cas nods still not lifting his head.

"I know, I just...um..I want to wear something 'cool'" Castiel replies somewhat unconvincingly.

Dean decides to go with it "Alright, well you've certainly come to the right person. I'll even let you wear my AC/DC shirt, that should be a hit with the ladies."

They continue to discuss wardrobe choices and school over the rest of breakfast.

* * *

The Impala pulls up in front of Truman high school, catching the attention of several students in the general vicinity. One of those students being Lisa Braden and her group of friends. Lisa is a friend of Dean's but Castiel has never quite taken to her, which is odd because she is a lovely girl and has never treated Cas with anything but kindness.

Lisa strides over to the car along with one of her friends. "Hey Dean" she says once she reaches him.

Dean's eyes trail up Lisa's legs that are exposed from beneath her skirt. Which is slightly shorter than the uniform regulations minimum length states. He only glances at her friend shortly before flashing Lisa a mega watt smile. "Hey Lis".

Lisa flushes under the attention. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over mine tonight, to study for that science test. You've grasped physics much better than I have" she smiles up at him shyly.

"I'd love to…" Dean's demeaner deflates slightly "...but I promised Sam and Cas I'd go see a movie with them" Dean's gaze flicks over to Cas then Sam before settling back on Lisa.

"Oh" Lisa breathes. Cas suddenly feels guilty looking at the crest fallen expression upon Lisa's face.

"Dean" Cas interrupts "we can see the movie another time"

Dean looks conflicted "Nah I can't bail on you guys. It's not fair on you."

"It's quite alright, we can always go see it without you…" Sam looks ready to argue but a pointed look from Cas keeps him quiet.

Dean bites the bottom of his lip "...you sure?" His voice is tinged with guilt.

"Yes Dean..." Cas glances at Sam "We're sure".

"Ok then" Dean reverts his attention back to Lisa "I guess I can" He quirks a half smile which she returns.

* * *

Cas just walks out of the door of his last lesson of the day to find Dean waiting for him.

"Hey" Dean slings an arm over Cas' shoulders.

"Hello Dean" Cas rumbles, his voice deepened by exhaustion. Maths is hard, especially when your teacher is setting you higher level complications to the rest of the class, to test if you should be moved up to a sophomore math class.

"So, you gonna be in my maths class or what?" Dean inquires.

"Miss Wellham is going to look over my work tonight and for the next three lessons, if I continue to do well then she will have me moved up"

"That's great! I bet you did fantastic." Dean enthuses "Hey, you probably won't be considered a nerd in my class because we'll likely be doing better than you until you catch up and then you may just be an average student but I doubt that 'cause you and Sam seem to have scored in the smart genes, so you'll probably be considered a nerd in my class soon enough" Dean finishes his rant with a grin in Cas' direction.

"Dean, you are aware I do not possess the same genes as you and Sam?" Cas frowns.

Dean rolls his eyes "Cas just 'cause you're adopted doesn't mean you can't score the smart genes. I meant that you and Sam scored the smart genes from, you know, separate gene pools. Sam from our parents and you from...whoever." He waves his hand in a circular motion as he makes his point.

Cas' frown relinquishes but a sadness settles in his eyes "it's strange to think Mary and John are not really my parents"

Dean squeezes Cas' shoulder "They are your parents, Cas. Maybe not your biological ones but they're still your parents"

Cas looks up at Dean "Yes, that is true" he agrees as they head over to the middle school block to pick up Sam.

* * *

Once home, Dean rushes upstairs to get ready for studying with Lisa. Sam and Cas stare after his retreating figure.

"I think he has a crush on her, you know." Sam mutters.

"Yes, he does appear to be quite taken with her." Cas feels his stomach twist at the thought, but pays little mind to it.

"I don't like her all that much. She talks to me like i'm a baby" Sam confesses, nervously glancing at Cas for his opinion.

"I'm not particularly keen on her myself, but she is nice, far nicer than Bella" They both shudder at the memory of Bella. A bossy, mischevious girl in third grade, who liked Dean but picked on Sam and Cas behind his back. She snatched and stole their toys on more than one occasion.

Dean came booming down the stairs in one of his favourite t-shirts and his nicest jeans. A broad smile on his face. He spreads his arms "Whatcha think? Think she'll fall hopelessly in love with me?" Dean jokes, adding a wink for good measure.

"Eh, she'll probably rather take her chances with a frog" Sam fakes nonchalance. Dean scowls at him.

"You look great, Dean." Cas comments sincerely. Dean's gaze flicks to Cas and softens.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean turns to Sam and points at Cas "see Sam, that's what a compliment sounds like. You should try it sometime" he gets a bitch face in return.

* * *

Sam and Cas return from the movie to a quiet house. On further inspection they find Mary in the kitchen reading a book, a mug of coffee beside her.

She glances up as they enter. "Hey boys" she smiles tiredly at them

"Hey mum" they answer in unison.

Mary stands to switch on the kettle. "How was the movie?" she asks while pulling three mugs out of the cupboard. She stops short when she notices there's only two of them. "Where's Dean?"

Sam and Cas share a look before Sam answers "The movie was pretty great. Dean...um he bailed to go study with his girlfriend" he finishes with a smirk.

Cas raises a eyebrow at Sam's choice of words.

"Girlfriend?" Mary questions, surprise and suspicion evident in her voice.

Cas speaks this time "Lisa, although she is not actually his girlfriend at current"

Sam snickers at that, well aware Dean will be subjected to some awkward questioning later.

Mary sets their mugs down on the table and the three continue to discuss their days. Mary informs them that John is working late at the station and Sam talks about a new kid in his class called Garth.

A couple of hours later Mary shoos the duo off to bed and retires to her own bedroom. Sam and Cas trudge up stairs wishing each other goodnight. Sam heads straight to his room. Cas takes the opportunity to use the bathroom first. Once he has washed and brushed his teeth he heads to his room to change into his pyjamas.

After half an hour of tossing and turning he slips out of his room and into Dean's. He climbs into the bed and makes himself comfortable. Dean's scent surrounding him helps Cas relax. Soon enough Cas is fast asleep.

Which is the way Dean finds him a little over an hour later. He creeps around his room, getting changed in the dark as not to disturb Cas. When Dean slips under the covers Cas stirs and rolls into Dean before peeking up at him with tired eyes.

"Hey..." Dean whispers softly, gently running his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Hmm…" is Cas' response.

Dean chuckles. "You know dad doesn't want you sleeping in here with me anymore...you're too old"

" Mm. Couldn't sleep" Cas snuggles closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he says this.

"Yeah, I know...and I don't mind but dad might have a fit if he finds you"

"Dad's not here. Mm, working late." Cas, now on the cusp of sleep, slides his arm over Dean's belly and pulls him closer.

Dean, realising it's a lost cause, gives in and settles down for the night, admiring the peaceful expression on his brother's face before he drifts off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:00am the next morning, Dean's bedroom door bangs open as Sam barges in. He lunges onto the bed oblivious to Castiel and Yells "DEAN!"

"Hmmphh" Dean wakes to the wind being knocked out of him and Cas looks just as startled.

"You promised you'd make me breakfast!" Sam continues in a singsong voice.

Dean groans, rubbing his hand over his face "I said wait 'til I got up."

"Well I waited, and now your up" Sam smiles cheekily.

"Alright, smartass" Dean pulls the covers back, purposely pushing Sam off the bed as he does.

As soon as Dean's out of bed, Cas snatches his pillow and pulls it over his head.

"Nuh uh, I'm up, so you're getting up too" Dean pulls the pillow out of Cas' grasp.

"Why? I didn't promise him breakfast" Cas grumbles against the mattress.

"No, but you're the lazy ass, who never makes himself breakfast, that got me into this. So up."

Having pancakes for breakfast seems to satisfy Sam. He doesn't even complain when Dean turns up the volume so that Led Zeppelin is blasting through the Impala, on the way to school.

Lisa is waiting for them when they arrive at school, she lights up when she sees them, her smile almost infectious, almost, Cas frowns at her through the window.

Lisa's eyes were bright in a way that Cas could take a pretty good guess at what happened during her and Dean's study lesson.

Dean grinned back at her before stepping out of the Impala to greet her. With a kiss. On the lips. Cas found the concept hard to process, especially with the strange feeling in his gut. So he doesn't try.

Cas and Sam exit the car simultaneously. Sam greets Lisa with a hesitant smile before raising an eyebrow at Dean. Cas doesn't bother with greetings. Just positions himself closer to Dean than normal (which, considering Cas has issues with personal space, is very close).

Three weeks later, Dean and Cas are lying on Dean's bed watching a film. Cas has a text book in front of him which he had quickly lost interest in, within the first hour or , Sam lays on Dean's floor beside the bed completely absorbed in his studying.

"Hey Nerd" Dean nudges Sam with his foot " ditch the books for 10 minutes and watch this film with us"

Sam slaps Dean's foot a way "No, I need to do well in this class so I can get into Standford". Oh right. He wants to be a lawyer and crap.

"Yeah, well I read somewhere that you have to take breaks between studying for the information to go in" Dean gestures towards his own head "or something"

Sam raises an eyebrow "You read, Dean?" His voice is laced with mock surprise.

Dean kicks Sam's books so they scatter across the room "Yeah I read, bitch."

"Jerk"

Cas decides that's his que to speak up. "Dean is right Sam, you need to have a break from studying"

Sam looks over at Cas and relents "Fine...but I'm not watching the dumb movie" he says as he trots out the room and down the stairs, presumably for something to eat.

Dean calls after him "Watch your mouth, Sammy!" He turns back to see Cas' raised eyebrow. "What? It's not a dumb movie"

Cas turns his attention back to the TV "No, it isn't a dumb movie" he agrees.

That evening, John had taken Mary out for dinner to make up for the long hours he'd been working recently. He's suppose to make it up to Sam, Dean and Cas at the weekend with a surprise.

Dean is annoying Sam upstairs, while Sam is trying to get ready for bed. And Cas is curled up on the couch downstairs, reading a book when the doorbell rings.

Cas glances up at the clock. 10:32. Mary and John are due back around 11:30 so it's unlikely to be them. He sighs as he gets up and heads for the door, unable to think of anyone who would have reason to be knocking so late.

Cas looks through the peep-hole to see Lisa. Oh. For brief moment Cas considers not answering the door. He crushes that thought immediately because it is uncalled for and besides Dean would probably come down and answer it anyway.

"Hey Castiel, is Dean here?" Lisa asks, smiling brightly, as soon as Cas opens the door.

"Um...yes, he is upstairs" Cas deliberates getting Dean himself or letting Lisa in, on the off chance that Dean didn't want her invited in, Cas decides to call Dean down.

"Dean! Lisa is at the door" his voice breaking ever so slightly. Sometimes Cas very much disliked puberty.

Dean was down the stairs in seconds. He stopped before reaching the door to whisper in Cas' ear "Nice voice, gravel gargler" Cas tried to will the blush away from his cheeks.

As Lisa and Dean exchanged pleasantries at the door, Cas decides to take his reading up to his room. To avoid making an awkward exit if Dean and Lisa decide to "Talk" in the living room.

Just over half an hour later Dean knocks on Cas' door. "Hey"

Cas looks up from his books and rubs his eyes tiredly "Hello Dean"

Dean smiles at him affectionately before heading over to the bed and slumping on top of Cas, the book falls,closed, on the floor but Cas can't muster up the energy to be annoyed at Dean for losing his page. Instead he pats Dean's back then rolls Dean off of him. Dean doesn't bother to move into a more comfortable position, just lifts his head to glare at Cas without heat "That's not nice"

Cas shrugs "You're heavy". Dean doesn't bother to retort, just moves to nessel his head in Cas' shoulder. Cas decides to ask the question that's been nagging at him since Dean knocked at his door.

"Where is Lisa?"

"She went home" Dean mumbles.

"Why's that?"

" 'cause it's late" Dean sounded slightly amused.

Cas furrowed his brows "Why was she here, this late I mean?"

Dean was silent for a moment "We broke up" he sounded put out about that, but not quite sad.

"Are you…upset?" Cas is not very good at comforting people, in fact he's not very good with people, period.

"Nah, we're still friends…" Dean slipped an arm around Cas and pulled him closer, lifting his head to nuzzle Cas' neck.

This is not the first time Dean has treated Cas like this, although it is not a common occurrence, but normally Dean acts this way when he is struggling with insecurities or is upset about something. "Are you sure, Dean? You are very…" Cas hesitates "...cuddly"

Dean ignores Cas' question and instead states "She was a good kisser, though" he grazes his nose behind Cas' ear "I'm gonna miss that"

They don't speak anymore after that. Cas is drawn into his thoughts, trying to understand why Dean claims not to be upset yet his behaviour says differently. Dean stays curled into Cas' side for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _I have never actually been to a water park so I have no idea what one is like, I only caught a glimpse of one while I was in the car on holiday :P_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they both wake up groggy and stiff, Cas more so than Dean as he hadn't moved from his original position for fear of disturbing Dean, something he's starting to regret.

When they enter the kitchen, Sam is at the counter texting someone on his phone, a smile on his lips and his breakfast momentarily abandoned.

Dean slings an arm around Sam's shoulders and tries to take a peek at Sam's phone, to which Sam pulls it out of his line of sight.

"Who ya textin' Sammy?" Dean asks, his tone warning Sam of an onslaught of teasing to come.

"No one" He mumbles fighting the blush creeping up his neck.

"Really? Doesn't seem like a no-one" Dean grins, well aware of how uncomfortable he is making his brother. He casts a glance at Cas to see him fighting an amused smile of his own.

"Whose he texting Cas?" Dean changes tactics.

Cas stares wide eyed at being put on the spot, glancing between Sam and Dean with a nervous look on his face.

"I believe you should be asking Sam" Cas knows his attempts at diverting attention back to Sam have failed miserably when Dean just grins wider.

"I have. Now I'm asking you" Mischief gleams in Dean's eyes.

"I...I do not believe Sam wants that information shared" Cas is clinging to all his self control for dear life. Dean is a force to be reckoned with and also unnervingly good at getting information out of Cas.

"Sure. But if you tell me I'll let you watch 'Bee movie' without complaint"

"You are resorting to bribery now?"

"I do what I can" Dean shrugs "I'll also let you sit shotgun for a month-"

"Hey!" Sam's protests go ignored.

"-and I'll make you burgers every Friday night for the next 2 months" Dean quirks an eyebrow waiting for Cas' decision, a smirk gracing his lips as if he knows Cas will relent...which he kind of does.

"Dean" Cas protests glancing at Sam, hoping he might rescue him, but despite it being his secret hanging in the balance, he seems to be enjoying watching Cas suffer.

"I'll even buy you that book you're saving up for" Dean last of Cas' will melts away with that sentence.

"Really?"

"Yup" Dean pops the 'P' and grins.

"I believe it may be a girl called Jessica" Sam shoots Cas a look that clearly states. _Traitor_. But Cas only feels slightly guilty considering Sam did nothing to help stop Cas from sharing said information. Besides Dean's going to buy him a book.

"Oh _Jessica._ She that girl in your religious studies?" Dean pounces straight on Sam with this new information.

"Maybe" Sam mutters, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Is she pretty? Do you want to study with her, Sammy?" And the teasing has commenced.

They arrive at school a little later than usual, Dean's fault as he was too caught up in teasing Sam to actually get ready for school.

Cas can see Lisa and her friends huddled around the wall near the school entrance. It seems strange that she no longer waits for them to pull up like she had been doing for three weeks. He sees her glance in their direction as he closes the car door, but she immediately looks away. Very strange.

Sam is looking over at Lisa, baffled. "Dean, did you and Lisa have a fight or something?" Right. He didn't know.

Dean awkwardly clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. "Uhh, we broke up…"

Sam looks even more confused "What? When? You were fine when we left school yesterday…"

"Last night"

Sam furrows his eyebrows "Don't tell me you broke up with her over the phone…"

"No, she came over last night. You were asleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah" Dean scuffs his foot against the pavement.

Even Cas can feel the awkwardness ensuring and decides to change the subject "How is your science project going, Sam?".

Sam lights up at the question and instantly starts ranting about geeky things that Dean doesn't understand, although Cas seems to know what he's talking about and actually seems interested. Nerds.

* * *

Cas is sitting on the field, talking with his friend Hannah when a shadow looms over him. He glances up to see Alister, a boy he would rather not know.

"Hey Casteel"

Cas sighs and looks over at Hannah, nervousness obvious on her face. Cas flicks his eyes from her, over to the school, the indication clear. Go.

Hannah hesitates, but realising there is nothing she can do here to help, she obliges, picking up her bag with one more lingering look at Cas and scurries over to the school building.

"Some friend she is, eh?" Alister drawls his eyes following Hannah's retreating figure.

"What do you want, Alister?" Cas' tone is clipped and devoid of emotion.

"I want you to stop getting on my nerves" Alister emphasises this with a kick to Castiel's leg.

Castiel unfazed replies in a bored tone, as if playing a part that he has long since grown tired of "And what did I do to get on your nerves exactly?"

"You existed" Alister spat, his lips curling into an ugly smile.

"I apologise" the reply came with neither sarcasm or sincerity.

"Don't be funny with me, Asstiel" another kick. Harder this time.

Cas attempts to stay sitting up right. It's bad enough he's sitting on the ground, laying on the ground would just give Alister more of an advantage.

"Hey!"

Cas' head snaps up at the familiar voice. But the relief that floods him when Alister stops kicking him, to turn to the owner of the voice, is quickly replaced with embarrassment at having his brother, of all people, seeing him get his ass kicked. Cas wishes he could stick up for himself, he's tired of other people doing it for him.

Alister shrinks in on himself when he realises he's facing a Sophomore. However, he speaks cockily as ever "What's your problem, eh?"

Dean crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the freshman "My problem is you're picking on my little brother"

Alister pales slightly at that, but doesn't back down "Well tell your brother to stop being a pain in my ass"

"Sure thing" Dean answers casually before grabbing Alister by the front of his shirt "but let me tell you, to _Stay. The fuck. Away_ from my brother, understood?" Alister nods weakly and Dean drops him to the ground and walks over to Cas.

"You alright?" Dean helps Cas to his feet.

"I'm fine" Cas answers dismissively and brushes Dean off him.

Dean let's him. "You want to go grab some pie from the cafeteria? It's not great pie but probably one of the nicest things they serve"

"I need to find Hannah" Cas responds. Looking over to where Alister disappeared around the corner.

"Okay..." Dean lingers for a moment "Well I'll see ya later, yeah?"

"Okay" Cas brushes grass off his jeans.

Dean hesitates for another second before leaving Cas be.

Cas doesn't talk during the car ride back from school (not unusual) and immediately heads to his room once they arrive home.

A couple of hours later Sam knocks on Castiel's bedroom door.

"Cas?" He says softly "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam." Castiel puts down his book as Sam steps into the room holding a tray.

"I brought your dinner up" he gestures to the tray in his hands "Dean's special"

Cas sits up, eyeing the tray "Burgers? It's not Friday"

"Yeah, mum got caught up at work so Dean's in charge of dinner and he thought these might cheer you up" Sam shuffles over to Cas and places the tray on the bed side table.

"I do not need cheering up" Cas says as he sets the tray on his lap.

"Yeah, well Dean seems to think you do. You know what he's like" Sam quirks a smile.

Cas offers a small smile in return "Thank you, Sam"

"No problem" Sam heads for the door "if you need anything I'm downstairs"

Cas nods and digs into his burger. Moaning around the first bite. _Heaven._

10 minutes later Dean arrives with a glass of orange juice. "Here, thought you'd need a drink" he places it on the bedside table.

Cas looks up from his book and licks the sauce off his other hand. "Thank you"

Unlike Sam, Dean seems to be planning on staying as he moves Cas' legs over and sits on the bed.

"You alright?" The words sound casual enough but the intensity of his gaze gives away his worry.

Cas places the tray on the floor and then levels his own gaze on Dean. "Yes Dean, I'm fine" Dean lowers his eyes to the floor " are you?"

The question takes Dean by surprise "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You and Lisa broke up" Cas doesn't bother to elaborate.

"Look Cas, I told you we're cool. It's fine" He sounds like he's trying too hard to convince Cas or maybe he's trying to convince himself?

"Dean, it's okay to be upset" Cas places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulls back "I'm not upset" his defensive tone says otherwise.

Cas just stares a Dean.

Dean sighs "it's just...I really thought we would work out, you know?" He focuses his attention on playing with a loose thread on his T-shirt "I mean not forever. I wasn't even betting on a year...just longer"

"Why did you break up?"

As if a switch had been turned, Dean's face instantly hardened, any emotion present across his features suddenly vanished.

"Dean?" Cas reaches for him again but Dean stands up.

He looks back at Cas and his face softens slightly but his eyes still hold a strange sort of intensity "We just...weren't right for each other" after that vague answer he leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean's lips ghost over Cas' shoulder. His eyes are bright as he gazes at Cas. His naked torso presses against Cas' side and he runs a hand through his hair. Cas watches fascinated as Dean presses a kiss to his lips and then another and anoth-_

Castiel wakes up in a cold sweat, his heart racing. He feels light and tingly all over and sick to his stomach at the same time.

It's not the first time he's had a dream of that nature concerning Dean but each one seems to be less innocent than the last. Cas is afraid to think too much about what it might mean.

Pulling the covers back from his clammy skin, Cas trudges to the bathroom. He pulls the shower curtain back and turns the shower on and when he turns around to close the bathroom door, he finds Dean standing in the doorway.

"I guess you beat me to the shower, huh?" He leans against the door frame, clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

Cas swallows, his dream is too fresh in his mind to be dealing with this. "I...um...yeah" Cas flinches at his stuttering and grabs a towel just for the sake of doing something.

Dean takes a couple of steps in to the bathroom "The early mornings taking a hit to your vocabulary or somethin'?"

"Perhaps…" Cas raises an eyebrow and tries to take a more confident stance in an attempt to join the teasing but his chest feels heavy and he suddenly feels queasy again.

Dean must of saw something in his face because he strides across the room and holds his arms out to steady Cas. "Hey..." He breathes in Cas' ear "you alright?"

Cas nods "I'm fine" at the look Dean gives him Cas continues "I just feel a little nauseous, that is all"

"You want to stay home from school?" Dean offers, his face scrunch up in worry.

"No, I'm fine. It will pass." There's no way Cas is missing school just because he had a disturbing dream.

"You sure?" He pulls Cas towards him, in something that sort of resembles a hug, with Cas' body angled awkwardly and one of his arms trapped between himself and Dean.

"Yes" Cas croaks, the closeness not helping the sick feeling in his stomach. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "Dean, I need to get in the shower. I'm wasting water."

"Right. Yeah." Dean let's go of Cas finally and walks towards the door, before turning to look back at Cas "Call if you need me, okay?"

"Okay" Cas shuts the door after him.

* * *

The day seems to drag on and Cas finds it difficult to concentrate even in History, one of his favourite subjects, Hannah's company is also becoming less comforting and more annoying by the minute. At least Alister hasn't tried to approach Cas, a small mercy.

Cas has been agitated all day and isn't quite sure why, although he does suspect the dream comes into it. The thought of seeing Dean again today fills Cas with dread, he's not ready, the dream hasn't fizzled away into a distant memory like they usually do. Cas isn't ready to slot back into brother mode and push the dream and whatever feelings come with it to the back of his mind. They're too strong this time around.

Suddenly Cas is stricken with the realisation that he's acting like a boy with a crush. He has a crush...on his brother. Except it maybe a little more than a small crush but Cas can't really differeciate where the brotherly love ends and the other stuff begins. Cas shakes his head and let's it fall into his hands.

Hannah glances over at Cas "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay" He offers her a small smile. She blushes and continues the writing task. Castiel attempts to do the same.

Cas' plans at mentally preparing himself to see Dean on his walk to the impala are scrapped when he walks out of the classroom to find Dean waiting for him.

Dean places a hand on his shoulder "Hey, you feelin' alright?" No.

"Um yes, fine" Cas fights the urge to glare at the hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then" Dean slaps Cas' back "let's go get Sammy"

* * *

Sam is stood outside the middle school talking to a pretty, blond girl.

Dean nudges Cas "That Jessica?"

Cas keeps his eyes trained on Sam and the girl "Yes"

Dean rubs his hands together a mischevious grin on his face."Oh goodie". He reminds Cas of a psychopath.

Cas watches helplessly as Dean strides over to them and grabs Sam in a headlock, ruffling his hair. Sam's sqeaks of protest carry over the distance. The girl looks both confused and a little amused at the brothers' behaviour. Cas decides to intervene.

"I apologise for my brothers, they believe they were raised by apes" Cas says as he walks up to the girl and glances over at Sam and Dean

"Hey!" They protest simultaneously.

The girl giggles. "I can see"

Sam extracts himself from Dean's hold and stands beside Jessica. " I'm sorry about Dean" He gestures to his big brother "He enjoys being a pain in the ass"

"Hey, language!" Dean scolds

Sam glares at him "like you can talk"

"I'm older"

Before Sam can retort Cas interrupts "Enough" He shoots each of them a look.

Sam looks over at Jess who is trying hard not to laugh "Sorry" he says sheepishly.

"No, no it's fine. By all means carry on" she grins up at Sam. Sam smiles in return.

Dean claps his hands together, drawing the others' attention "Alright, we need to get home" He gestures to Cas and Sam before turning to Jessica "It was nice meeting you, Jessica"

She smiles "You can call me Jess"

"Jess" Dean amends sending her a wink. She giggles.

Cas and Dean make their way over to the car while Sam says goodbye to Jess.

Cas pulls open the back door of the Impala. Dean stops him gesturing towards the front.

"Shotgun, remember?"

Cas swallows and slowly makes his way round to the passenger seat.

Once he closes the door Dean leans over, resting his arm on the back of Cas' seat. "You sure you're Okay?"

Cas nods but Dean isn't buying it, he's waiting for him to speak. Cas opens his mouth to tell Dean he's fine when the backdoor opens and Sam scrambles into the backseat. Cas take Dean's momentary distraction as an opportunity to turn and look out the window making himself seem as unapproachable as possible. Hoping Dean won't attempt to talk to him further.

When the weekend rolls around John shuffles the three boys into the Impala. Sam sits up front taking advantage of the only chance he has at sitting shotgun for the month. Dean glares at him through the window, Sam sticks his tongue out at him.

Cas follows Dean into the back seat, cursing his luck at being stuck with Dean again. Although normally when Cas isn't experiencing an internal crisis, he loves and cherishes any chance he gets to be close to Dean. However, that hasn't been the case this week and for the first time Cas wishes him and Dean weren't as close as they are.

John pulls up in a parking lot outside a water park. When he had told the boys to pack a towel and swimwear. Cas had assumed he was taking them to the beach. This. This is much better.

"Oh sweet…" Dean let's out a low whistle "Dad, this is awesome"

John smiles into the rearview mirror "I thought you might like it"

Sam is on his knees in the passenger seat, staring out the windshield in awe.

John pulls open the car door and turns to look back at the three boys mesmerised by the sight before them. "You comin'?"

The three scramble to get out the car. Sam forgets his bag in his haste so Castiel grabs it for him and attempts to catch up with the other two while John locks the car.

The three stand in line at the entrance taking in what they could see of the park. Tubes and slides in various colours, standing at all different heights, twisting around each other and stopping at either one of the three pools at the bottom.

Sam points to the highest tube "I'm going on that one"

"Really Sammy, you sure it's not too high for ya?" Dean teases but Sam ignores him in favour of watching children and adults a like sliding through and out of tubes into the pools.

They finally reach the front of the queue and John pays for the four of them before they enter the park. The sounds of screams, laughter and running water get louder the closer to the pools they get. A few adults lay on the grass, some watching the commotion and others sunbathing.

Cas watches a woman sitting on the grass near a pram wave and put her thumbs up to a child standing in one of the pools. Cas smiles at the sight.

Dean slings an arm around him, abruptedly jolting Cas out of his people watching. Cas looks over at Dean to see him eyeing a group of girls around 16 and 18 laid out across towels on the grass, one of the girls smiles at them. Dean smiles back. Cas takes the girl in, she has short, brown curly hair and a pink and white patterned bikini that stands out against her dark skin. Cas can't quite make out her features from this distance but he assumes she's probably very beautiful.

Sam heads back towards them and places a hand on Cas' arm. "I'm going on the big one, would you like to come with me?" He stares up at Cas with wide innocent eyes and he can tell that despite Sam's excitement he was slightly afraid and Cas couldn't really blame him, the slide was huge.

"What about me?" Dean complains from beside them "what? Cas gets invited and I don't?"

Sam gives him a pointed look. Dean sighs "I promise I won't tease you if you fall flat on your face, no matter how funny it is" Sam gives him another bitch face before relenting.

"Fine, you can come too"

The three of them make their way to the tube entrance, John having settled down on the grass with a book like the other parents. When they reach the steps they climb up single file having to stop every so often when the line stops moving, presumably because someone at the top is taking their sweet time going down the slide. Sam looks down at Cas and Dean who are on the steps below him. "It's my go next" he tells them.

Dean looks past Cas to make eye contact with Sam "Yeah? How many can go at a time?"

Sam looks back up to see a group of four people go in one after the other. He looks back at Dean "I think it's as many as you want". Dean nods in acknowledgement and refocuses his attention on climbing the steps.

They make it onto the platform where the lady supervising them, smiles encouragingly. Sam sits at the top of the slide and looks back at Cas and Dean for reassurance.

"Go a head Sammy" Dean urges gently.

"We'll be right behind you" Cas reminds him.

Sam turns and pushes off. Cas watches Sam slide around the first corner an expression of glee on his face before pushing off himself. Dean however, doesn't give Cas a minute to gain head way, instead he pushes off immediately after Cas; resulting in Cas sliding down between Dean's legs.

As they round the last corner Dean reaches forward and wraps his arms around Cas' torso then pulls him back against him so they dive into the pool together.

As they resurface, Cas pulls his hand back and splashes a wave of water at Dean. "Assbutt"

Dean just grins at him.

Sam swims over and pushes Dean down so he can climb on his shoulders. Dean stands up and let's Sam fall back into the pool with a splash. Sam's head bobs back up and before Dean knows it, his leg is being pulled out from under him and he falls backwards creating a splash that drenches half the children in the pool and reaches a few people walking around it. Cas laughs and Sam puts his hand up for a high five, Cas obliges him.

They go on the big slide a couple more times and then go on a few of the smaller slides, mostly the ones with the shortest queues. They separate a couple of times. Sam runs into a boy from school, he doesn't know very well, called Nathan and they go off on some of the other slides together. Cas hops out of the pool and goes to search for his brothers. He catches sight of Dean laying on the grass surrounded by the group of girls they'd seen when they arrived. He decides to continue looking for Sam.

He just spies Sam and Nathan at the top of one of the slides when John approaches him.

"Hey bud, we should start heading back now for dinner. You wanna get your brothers?"

"Of course. Sam is just coming down that slide now" Cas nods in Sam's direction.

John glances over at Sam and Nathan just as they splash into the pool, one after the other. "Yeah alright, I got him. You go find Dean, yeah?"

Cas nods and trots off to where he'd seen Dean on the other side of the water ride.

Cas walks towards the group of girls but stops just short of them and catches Dean's eye. Dean is whispering to the girl in the pink bikini, Cas had seen him looking at earlier. When Dean notices Cas he whispers to the girl again and hands her his phone, she types something presumably her number before handing the phone back to him. Dean then stands up and addresses the rest of the group. Cas can just make out him saying "-gotta go". This is met with whines of protest, while some of the girls reach for his legs and try to encourage him to stay. Dean brushes them off and nods in Cas' direction. They seem to get the hint and back off.

Dean trudges over to Cas a wide grin on his face. He slings an arm over Cas' shoulders before retracting it "You're wet" he rakes his eyes over Cas' body, taking in the water droplets dripping from his hair and sliding down his chest.

"Yes I am. It's a water park and water is wet." Cas says seriously.

Dean chuckles "Right, where's Sammy?"

"Dad was collecting him. I assume they are waiting for us around the other side"

They meet up with Sam and John and head back to the car. Once home, they have dinner and head up to bed, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next two weeks Cas hears Dean on the phone talking to the girl from the water park. Cassie he said she was called.

But despite the fact that Dean was either talking about her or to her since meeting her at the water park, Cas wasn't prepared to open the door to find her standing on the door step. "Um hello"

She smiles at him kindly "Hi. You must be Castiel, Dean talks about you alot"

Cas can feel his face heating up but is determined to be polite. "You are Cassie, correct?"

She seems slightly shocked either by the deepness of Cas' voice or the way he speaks, Cas doesn't really care which.

"Yeah, I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand, Cas shakes it.

"I'll go get Dean" Cas sticks his head around the living room door where Dean is absorbed in watching 'Dr. Sexy M.D.'

"Dean?" Dean glances up at his name.

"Cassie's at the door" Dean eyes widen at that and he scrambles to get off the couch, attempting to tidy away his mess.

"Shit, she's early" He mutters as he brushes popcorn off the couch. When he's done he walks out of the living room to the front door

"Hey" he says sheepishly

"Hey" she smiles up at him.

They stand there awkwardly looking at each other for a moment before Dean remembers himself.

"Uh movie?"

"Sure thing" she smirks.

They head out to the impala. Cas watches them through the window as Cassie pushes Dean away laughing and then Dean nudges her back saying something, Cas can't hear from indoors, before they get in the car and a moment later drive off.

The twisting feeling in his gut is back and Cas can't help but think it might be jealousy.

Dean doesn't arrive back until long after dinner. Cas had decided to take refuge in Dean's room and watch 'Bee movie'. It felt sort of like an act of rebellion but Cas doesn't bother to think about it; he's made himself at home in Dean's room ,while he's out, often enough that Dean won't mind.

When Dean arrives home, Cas hears him talking to their parents downstairs for a good 15 minutes before he hears Dean walking up the stairs. Cas tries to refocus on the movie as Dean opens the bedroom door.

"I'm gone a few hours and you've already made my room your own"

Cas glances at Dean then turns back to the TV. "How was the movie?"

"Good, probably not your kind of thing though, lots of explosions, damsels in distress and plot inaccuracies"

"Yes that does not sound like my 'kind of thing'. Did Cassie like it?"

"Well she seemed pretty enthralled while we were watchin' it, but she complained about practically the whole movie after. Kinda reminded me of you" Dean opens the drawer on his bedside cabinet and drops his wallet in there before closing it.

"Well perhaps I should see this movie and see if she is right. I believe she probably is, you have terrible taste in movies" Cas shuffles across the bed to make space for Dean.

"Gee thanks" he says sarcastically and sits on the bed "but I think you two would get along great, honestly, you even have the same nickname..." Dean jokes

Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head to the side.

"Cas" Dean huffs exasperated "Cassie. Cas." Dean makes wild gestures with his hands to get his point across.

"I see…" Cas says slowly.

Dean huffs again "Whatever, never mind." He makes a dismissive gesture with his hand "Whatcha watchin'?" Dean looks over at the TV to see a group of talking bees flying across the screen.

"Bee movie" Cas replies unnecessaryily.

"I shoulda guessed" Dean says in disbelief and leans back against the headboard, watching the movie despite himself.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Cassie visits regularly. Sometimes her and Dean go out. Sometimes she hangs around the house. However, Dean was right, her and Cas get along great despite the nagging feeling Cas gets in his gut whenever she and Dean are affectionate with one another.

Cas couldn't help himself from slightly enjoying the look on Lisa's face when she found out about Cassie and Dean. She wasn't particularly upset, just shocked and kind of put out by the news. Although she kept glancing over at Cas afterward, he was starting to wonder if she knew about his feelings, but that was near enough impossible.

Dean and Cassie take Cas and Sam out for ice cream Sunday. As they're walking back through the park, ice creams in hand, they spot Jo. She's been their friend since Cas was 6, Sam 4 and her and Dean were 8. As she sees them and heads over, Cas is reminded that she use to have a crush on Dean in 4th grade.

Jo greets Dean, he introduces her to to Cassie and she proceeds to greet her with a genuine smile on her face and turns back to Dean with a teasing grin. Obviously she is long since over her crush, Cas wonders if she has any tips on that.

Jo turns her attention to Sam and Cas. "Hey guys"

"Hi Jo" Sam gives her a hug.

Cas hangs back and offers her a smile "Hello Jo".

"Geez your voice has gotten deep. I only saw you a month ago!" Jo teases.

"I believe my voice has officially broken" Cas smiles up at her, feeling relieved all over again; having your voice break in the middle of a sentence is unbelievably embarrassing. Cas is actually lucky in that area, some boys voices stay in the breaking transition for years.

Jo laughs "Yeah it's sounds like it" she pats his shoulder and then glances at the ice cream, which is now dripping down Cas' hand.

"You guys got ice cream without me?!" She turns to glare a Dean.

"Hey you've been busy all month" he holds his hands up in surrender, well his hand and his ice cream.

Cassie comes to his rescue "If you'd like I could buy you an ice cream" she glances at her half eaten cone "I could do with another one anyway"

Jo's eyes widen at the offer "Really?"

"Yeah" they turn and start walking back towards the ice cream truck, Jo grins at them with a disbelieving expression. "You have to try the double chocolate trip it's amazing, so is the…" Cassie's voice trails off as they disappear through the gate.

"What just happened?" Sam asks.

"I think we just got ditched…" Dean continues to gape at where Jo and Cassie had disappeared.

* * *

The four of them arrive back home, Jo having had to leave early to finish her homework before her waitressing shift at the Roadhouse.

They sat and watched a movie for a couple of hours, Cassie and Cas discussing the inaccuracies within the plot.

A loud explosion comes from the TV followed by Cassie yelling "C'mon, like that would happen" before she glanced up at the clock.

"Crap, I need to get going" she collects her stuff, waving goodbye to Sam and Cas. Dean gets up and grabs his car keys, being her lift and all, the two of them shuffle out the living room and through the front door. Sam and Cas wait a few minuets to hear the roar of the Impala as it pulls away.

Sam turns to Cas "Do you think they'll stay together?"

Cas shrugs "I don't know, Sam"

Sam thinks for a moment "Do you think Dean's happy?"

Cas glances towards the window at where the impala had been moment s ago " He seems to be"

"I mean he seems to really like her, but I don't think he loves her, at least not as much as she loves him..." Sam fiddles with the corner of a cushion, deep in thought.

Cas is taken aback by how much thought Sam has put into this "Why do you think that, Sam?"

"I dunno, he just seems to be overcompensating" Sam shrugs

"For what?" Cas is intrigued, Sam is a smart kid and apparently quite observant.

"I don't know. That's the part I dont really get, I don't know why he'd be overcompensating for anything." Sam's eyebrows are pull tight across his face as he tries to make sense of the situation.

"Perhaps he isn't quite over Lisa…" Cas offers.

Sam shakes his head "No, no. That's not it. But...it maybe something like that, he's not over someone. I just don't think it's Lisa."

Now Cas is confused "Who else could it be? She's the first real girlfriend Dean's had."

"I don't know…" Sam sighs and then he perks up a little "maybe it's a crush."

Cas feels a twang in his chest as the word hits a little to close to home "A crush?" He asks sceptically

"Yeah, maybe like an unreciporcated crush" Cas raises an eyebrow at the word 'unreciporcated' coming out of a 12 year old boy's mouth.

Sam suddenly bursts out laughing. Cas is baffled by his behaviour "What is funny?"

Sam breaks off into low chuckles "the moment Dean leaves, we start discussing his love life and analysing him like a couple of nutcases"

Cas smiles in amusement because that's exactly what they are. Nutcases. John even use to call them it.

* * *

A month later, Cas wakes up in the middle of the night for a drink of water, he makes his way back upstairs and has just settled under the covers again when he hears the front door open and close, keys turning in the lock. 'Dean' he thinks. Dean had gone to a party earlier tonight and is likely just returning home.

Cas hears heavy foots steps slowly make their way up the stairs but they stop abruptedly with a thump. Cas gets out of bed and peeks into the hallway to see Dean slumped over the banister.

"Dean?"

Dean grunts in response. Cas can smell the alcohol wafting off him from here. Great, he's drunk.

Cas looks down the hall toward their parents bedroom and quickly glances at Sam's to make sure Dean hadn't woken anyone.

Dean groans from his position on the banister.

"Dean" no response.

"Dean" a grunt. Cas sighs.

Cas moves to lift Dean's arm and duck under it so Dean is supported by Cas' shoulders. Dean's head lolls to the side so his breath tickles Cas' neck.

Cas makes their way to Dean's bedroom. He sits Dean on the bed and attempts to extract himself from his brothers arms when Dean mumbles something.

"Hmm?" Cas says as he pulls one of Dean's arm from around his shoulder. Dean blinks up at him.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks now Dean doesn't seem completely comatose.

Dean nods. Then stares at Cas' face for a moment before grabbing a fistful of Cas' T-shirt and pulls Cas towards him. He presses a sloppy kiss to Cas' lips. Cas goes still from shock, by the time he processes what's happening Dean has pulled away and slumped against his pillow.

Cas attempts to write it off as a drunken brother moment , but the way Dean continues to look at him through hooded eyes is making it difficult. Cas leaves the room to go grab his glass of water.

"Dean, sit up" Cas commands.

Dean flails about for a minute before slumping back into his original position. Cas sighs and places the glass on the bedside table so he can help pull Dean into a sitting position.

Dean leans into Cas' shoulder. "Mmm love...you" Dean slurs.

Cas pushes a now sitting Dean back against the headboard "I love you too" he picks up the glass "Now drink" Cas presses the glass against Dean's lips and he takes few tentative sips before turning his head away and groaning. Cas decides to go fetch him some painkillers because it looks like a killer hangover will greet Dean tomorrow. Good, he should learn not to drink so much, particularly before he's even of age to drink. Mom will kill him if she finds out. Cas amuses himself with the thought that Dean will have to pretend he doesn't have a hangover tomorrow and how difficult that's going to be with a nurse and a cop for parents.

When Dean has fallen asleep and Cas has manuvered him into a comfortable sleeping position, Cas heads back to bed. Pushing the kiss to the back of his mind, because it's not important, Cas drifts off to sleep.

Over breakfast the next morning, Dean slowly trudges his way through the kitchen. Cas and Sam watch him as he leans heavily on the counter while pulling a bowl out the cupboard. 'He's having cereal for breakfast' Cas muses, 'I'd bet greasy bacon doesn't look too good when your stomach is filled with alcohol'.

Cas and Sam share an amused smile while Dean attempts to pour milk into his bowl of rice crispies, most of it sloshes onto the counter. Lucky for Dean, their parents are out back, Mary gardening and John reading a newspaper on the patio.

"So, how was the party Dean?" Sam teases.

Dean slowly lifts his eyes to look at Sam "bite me"

Sam grin "That good, huh?". Cas stifles a laugh as Dean stumbles his way over to the breakfast counter (they have a table but they eat breakfast at the counter), he slumps down in his seat then groans and presses his hand to his head.

"Yeah, alcohol will do that Dean" Sam smirks.

"Shut up" Dean says patheticly.

Cas slides a mug of coffee over to Dean. Dean sends Cas a grateful look "Thanks".

The patio door slides open and Dean straightens in his seat in an attempt to look more alive but grimaces at the sudden movement.

"Morning boys" John glances at the three of them but his eyes linger on Dean "You alright Dean?"

Dean rests his elbow on the counter and leans his head in his hand. "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night"

John raises an eyebrow "I'll bet, I didn't even hear you come in last night"

"Yeah, lost track of time, got back quite late" A good lie is full of truth.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again. I want you home by midnight"

"Yes dad"

As soon as John leaves the kitchen, Dean drops his head onto the counter with a groan.

Cas strokes his hair and grins at Sam, who bites his lip to keep from laughing.

Dean knows his brothers are probably laughing at him, but his head hurts and he's too exhausted to move, plus he's kind of enjoying having his hair stroked by, he's assuming, Cas because Sam prefers to watch him suffer.

Dean hums in contentment as Cas starts scratching his scalp, he can hear Sam chuckling and practically feel the amused smile coming from Cas but he doesn't care, he feels like crap and the hand in his hair feels good.

He hears the patio door slide open but doesn't bother to move. He'll tell his mum the same thing, didn't sleep well.

Cas glances up as Mary stands in the kitchen, watering can in hand and raising her eyebrows at the boys.

"Dean didn't sleep well" Cas offers.

"I see…" she says sceptically watching Cas scratch Dean's head gently. She looks over at Sam to see him trying not to laugh and decides she doesn't want to know. Mary fills up her watering can, she could use the hose but it's managed to get tangled around the bench so this is easier. Then heads back out into the garden.

Dean groans "I don't remember making it to bed last night, I remember trying to unlock the door but that's it I don't even remember walking home"

Sam chuckles. But Cas stays quiet suddenly reminded of the kiss.

"How much did you drink?" Sam asks

"I don't remember" Dean moans

"What do you remember?"

"Terrible music." Dean mutters


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry this took so long but life just through a bunch of responsibilities at me! I'm going to focus on writing my other story 'Teach me how to love myself' since I sort of know where I'm going with that one, but I have a least another chapters worth of writing for this story already done so I'll be posting that sometime soon but after that it's going to be a long while before I post any more. I'll let you know if I give up on this completely though._

* * *

A week later.

"Me and Cassie broke up" Dean had barged into Sam's room and flung him self on the bed.

Sam and Cas look over at him from Sam's desk where they were helping each other with homework.

"How come?" Cas asks, unsure of how to proceed since he couldn't get a read on Dean's mood.

"It was a mutual thing. We're better off friends" unlike with his break up with Lisa, Dean didn't sound like he was purposely trying to be vague.

"That's cool. So she'll still hang out with us?" Sam asks.

"Yeah" Dean turns his head to look at them "What you two doin'?"

"Homework" Sam says.

"So you guys don't wanna go out for ice cream?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

Sam looks over at Cas with wide eyes "So you get dumped and then want to take us out for ice cream? You need to get dumped more often" Sam jokes

"Hey, I didn't get dumped. It was a mutual decision!"

Sam raises an eyebrow "I'm sorry, did I hurt your ego?"

Dean throws a pillow at him "Shut up or I'm just takin' Cas"

Sam shuts up.

Sam, Dean and Cas return from getting ice creams to their parents arguing.

"I told you not to get involved. He's bad news!" Mary's voice floats in from the kitchen

"He's family. I was just helping him out." John says more calmly, although his voice is raised.

"And I told you not to!" Mary sounds angry, a rare occurrence. "You don't know him like I do, John"

Dean ushers Sam and Cas upstairs and into his room.

"You can use whatever you want, but stay here 'til I come and get you, okay?"

Sam and Cas nod their heads too stunned to do anything else.

Dean heads downstairs.

"mum?...Dad?" Dean says as he enters the kitchen. Mary is leaning on the breakfast counter, hands gripping the edge. John stands between the back door and the dining table, one hand gripping the top of a chair.

"Dean" Mary's the first to look over at him "where're your brothers?"

"They're upstairs. Is this about Samuel?"

Mary shoots John a dirty look, John sighs in response "Yes"

Mary turns back to Dean "John lent my father $900, money we needed for Castiel's birthday, to which he hasn't paid us back and won't do so anytime in the nearby future because he's $2000 in debt...again"

Dean's eyes widen at that and he forces himself not to glare at his father, he was only trying to help after all. "What did he do with the money?"

Mary sends John a look, You tell him.

John looks down at the chair he's leaning on "Gambling and booze"

Mary adds "Exactly what he spent it on last time"

"Dad! Why did you give him the money?"

"Because he told me he was trying to right himself, he said he needed the money to get back on his feet then he'll pay me back..." John trails off.

Mary sighs " I don't know what we're going to do for Cas' birthday now." She shakes her head "we'll probably have to take him out for a picnic... he would like that right?" Mary looks over at Dean.

He would, but it doesn't sound like much of a birthday. "What were you planning before..." Dean waves his hand in John's direction "...this happened?"

Mary glances at John, Dean hears him sigh again, before looking back at Dean. "To take him skydiving"

Right. Cas had talked about wanting to do that one day, he has a fascination with flying, and that's the closest he'll get without actually having wings.

"Now we're not going to have enough money saved up to afford it" Mary continues.

"I have $509 saved up, you could put that towards Cas' birthday and by May, I should make at least another $300 working at Bobby's garage. I could probably talk him in to lettin' me work extra hours" Dean's pretty sure he's got this planned out pretty well.

But Mary gives him a sympathetic look "That's nice sweetie, but its your money. And it's our job..." she gestures between her and John "...to pay out for Cas' birthday"

"Well it could be a birthday present from me..." Dean starts to trail off at Mary's pointed look, she knows full well that Dean's had Cas' birthday present since around Christmas. A very nice, and fairly expensive watch with small and beautifully detailed angel wings as the clock hands, Dean had Castiel's name carved into the back as well. "...or you could always pay me back" Dean finishes.

This solution seems to satisfy Mary. She looks over at John "What do you think?"

John grunts "Yeah, sounds good" He gives Dean a stern look "You're not gonna pay out anymore than you have to, I've already arranged for a couple of extra hours down at the station" He nods at Mary "Your mother is picking up a couple of Kelly's shifts while she's on maternity leave, so it's between you, Sam and Cas to sort out dinner for a couple of nights"

Dean nods and the subject gets changed to tonight's dinner. Dean heads upstairs to check on Sam and Cas.

He opens his bedroom door to hear Metallica playing and see Cas standing next to his open wardrobe wearing Dean's ACDC t-shirt and his leather jacket, both of which hang loosely on his small frame. He looks over at Sam to see him putting on a pair of his sunglasses wearing Dean's red plaid shirt, which is more like a dress on Sam.

"I say you can use whatever you want so you decide to use my wardrobe to play dress up?" Dean teases. Both Cas and Sam whip their heads round at the sound of Dean's voice not having noticed him come in.

Cas blushes as Sam stares at Dean with a deer caught in headlights look.

"No offence Samantha, but that dress is suppose to be a shirt" Dean grins as Sam glances down at himself. Sam looks back up and glares at Dean.

Dean looks over at Cas " Nice, a little baggy, but who would of thought you actually suit casual" Dean looks Cas up and down appraisingly.

"I do own casual clothes Dean." Cas deadpans.

Without missing a beat Dean responds with "Really? Then why are you wearing my clothes?" and right on que Cas is blushing again.

"What were mum and dad arguing about?" Sam speaks up.

Dean looks over at Sam and his expression softens "Nothing important. Everything's been sorted out now"

Sam looks like he wants Dean to elaborate but decides against it.

"May we go downstairs now?" Cas asks.

Dean smiles at him "Yeah, sure thing"


	7. Chapter 7

Cas wakes up Monday morning from yet another dream about Dean. They've become more frequent recently, particularly since Dean kissed him while inebriated.

Cas stumbles into Dean's room to wake him up for breakfast, something he hasn't done for a while. However, he finds Dean and Sam sitting on Dean's bed talking quietly, Sam sounds upset.

Cas hesitates in the doorway. Dean glances up at him "Hey Cas" he says softly.

Sam turns to look at him, his eyes puffy. "Hi Cas" he croaks.

They stand from the bed. Sam walks past him and makes his way downstairs. Dean's stops beside Cas.

"Is he okay?" Cas asks, sending worried glances towards the stairs.

"Yeah, he's just stress himself out. Overworked, you know? Couldn't meet his deadline." Dean glances at the stairs too "it doesn't help that he's got a teacher. Mr bumbe-Ass, pushing him to do better even though he's at the top of his class." Dean huffs "Fuckin' school."

Cas can tell Dean's getting worked up about this, he doesn't blame him, but he knows he needs to get Dean to calm down. Cas places a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean meets Cas' eyes and let's out a sigh.

"C'mon, I'll make you breakfast"

Dean speaks once Sam has finished his breakfast. "Go back to bed, Sammy"

Sam looks up "Dean-" he starts to protest.

"Do as I say, Sam." Dean cuts him off " You're gonna make yourself sick, you need a day off. Go back to bed."

Sam's shoulders slump and he gets up and trudges his way out of the kitchen.

Cas decides to sit in the cafeteria with Dean today, since Hannah is on a science trip (Cas' science class didn't get offered a trip, trips seem to be for lower sets perhaps to keep the students entertained and interested).

Dean is chatting a way with Jo and Ash, a rather intimidating looking boy who is actually very nice and really smart. Dean calls Ash a genius, Ash calls himself Doctor Badass.

Meg strides over to their table and plops down beside Cas. Dean turns to glare at her. She and Dean have a love-hate relationship, but Dean has been tolerating her less since she started flirting with Cas.

"Hey there, unicorn" Meg turns to face Cas, resting her elbow on the table and twirling her hair with her finger.

"Hello Meg" Cas says politely before turning back to his food. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich which Dean made for him this morning, because the cafeteria food is crap. Dean slings an arm around Cas' shoulders and pulls Cas into his side. Cas struggles not to choke on his sandwich at the sudden action and glances up at Dean but Dean is glaring at Meg.

"Why so possessive Dean? I was only talking to the angel" Meg drawls.

Dean's eyes narrow at the nickname. Angel is Mary's and Dean's nickname for Castiel due to his fascination with flying and his good intentions.

"You never want to just talk, Meg" Dean snaps, pressing Cas further into his side. Cas is finding it difficult to eat now, with half his face smushed against Dean's shoulder. He glances over at Jo to see her quietly chuckling at them, Ash just raises an eyebrow.

"Woah, what did I miss?" Charlie's voice breaks through the tension. Everyone turns to look at her standing at the end of the table.

"Dean doesn't want Meg getting her claws into his little brother" Jo informs Charlie. Cas' stomach twists at the word brother , he can't help but hate it despite the fact that, yes, that is what he is to Dean.

Cas attempts to pull a way from Dean thinking the moment is over, but Dean tightens his grip. Cas glances up at Dean helplessly, Dean's jaw is locked and he's still glaring daggers at Meg.

Meg smirks "Oh come on, Dean. You're suffocating him"

Cas couldn't work out if she meant literally or metaphorically, because right now Dean was pretty close to literally suffocating him.

Dean loosens his grip slightly but still doesn't let go.

"You're not gonna flirt you're way into bed with Cas" Dean snaps.

"I don't think that decision is up to you, Deanie boy." Meg quirks an eyebrow.

Cas really wishes he could just disappear at this very moment .

"He's fourteen!" Dean exclaims in disbelief.

"I can wait a couple years for this cutiepie" Meg pats Cas' cheek. Castiel gets the feeling that she's not as interested in him as she is in winding Dean up.

"Fuck off, Meg" Dean says before turning back to his food, his arm stays securely wrapped around Cas until he needs it to open his crisp packet.

Castiel sends Meg an apologetic look, to which she just grins, and turns back to his sandwich.

They arrive home to the sounds of Sam playing a video game in the living room. When Sam notices them he charges towards them, Dean lifts him up and swings him around.

"Wow, someone was bored" Dean grins as he puts Sam back on his feet.

"You have no idea" Sam says as he wraps his arms around Cas.

"Whatcha been doin' all day anyway?" Dean asks.

Sam shrugs "Slept, watched some TV, video games..." Sam adapts a slight guilty look "...little bit of homework"

"Sam" Dean chides.

"Not much" Sam defends himself "I might as well do some when I'm hanging around the house with nothing to do"

"Fine, I'll let you off" Dean glances around the living room seeing empty soda cans, crisp packets and a tub that probably use to have salad in it. 'The kid eats more than I do'

"You do anything productive today?" Dean asks.

Sam frowns as Dean goes into mother mode "I emptied the dishwasher."

Dean deems that acceptable "Good, whatcha want for dinner?" He looks from Sam to Cas.

"Pizza" Sam says. Cas nods his consent.

Dean sighs "You know my cooking skills are goin' to waste"

"Your cooking skills are minimal at best, Dean" Cas informs him.

"Well yeah, but I can make macaroni and cheese, spaghetti, burgers, pancakes...sausages and chips." Dean's struggling to think of things he can actually cook "But no, you want me to take a couple of frozen pizzas and shove them in the oven"

"You could make the pizza from scratch, if you would like " Cas suggests

"Frozen pizza it is" Dean heads into the kitchen to start the dinner.


End file.
